


a warm touch laced with poison

by Jun_IJIIJI



Series: and the universe in your eyes (KHR Rarepair Week 2018) [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jun_IJIIJI/pseuds/Jun_IJIIJI
Summary: All Colonello wants is physical contact. It'd be nice if they'd stop dying, though.





	a warm touch laced with poison

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Nova  
> Edited by Jun  
> ^~^

Your True Name is Colonello, known as Yu by the mortals (or Chaac, or Surupa, or… mortals were rather fickle, weren’t they?), and you’d really like to be able to touch someone without them dying. 

 

As the rain god, you have the ability of Tranquility and can bestow it upon whichever mortal you find worthy (like the Yamamoto line, or that one crazy swordmaster). Tranquility, which comes in the form of a blue flame, lets him and his favored mortals to put people to sleep and calm others. Except maybe you have too much and simply touching a mortal will slow down all their functions until they cease breathing and, whoops, there’s a dead man on the streets.

 

Naturally, you work together with the rest of the gods to choose what the weather shall be like, but not even the gods like you since a single touch and put them into a deep, deep sleep.

 

The only god that even remotely tries to get friendly with you is Tian, the queen of the gods. She offers you cookies and even tried to hug you once, which was a scary experience indeed. You’d like to be able to live in peace without having the rest of the gods hunting you down, thank you very much. Her husband, Ri, may not scare him, but he commands respect and has plenty of charisma; if he set a bounty on your head, you’d be attacked in seconds.

 

Yes, your name is Colonello, and you have quite the miserable existence.

 

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

 

Fon stares at Yang. “You’re joking, right?”

 

“No,” Yang says with a smooth shake of his head. “We are asking you to hunt down Yu.” It’s slow and carefully enunciatedㅡclearly Yang still doesn’t think much of him. After all, he was, unlike all the other gods, once a mortal hero and was awarded godhood by his predecessor, thereby taking up the mantle of Bao, the storm god. Yang is still speaking, though, so Fon puts up a charade of listening. “He needs to repent for all the deaths he has caused.”

 

The raven resists the urge to sweatdrop. ‘You’re just jealous he’s killed more people than you,’ he thinks. ‘And that he stole one of your favored mortals before you could Bless them.’ However, saying that could very much mean his death, and even though Fon is immortal, dying still hurts. Thus, he instead asks, “Why?”

 

Yang snorts. “Have you not noticed? He has put Tian into a coma, so he must fix it. Do you not feel the weight of Tian’s Sky sitting on your shoulders?”

 

Ah. That explained why he had felt much more tired recently, or why they hadn’t had a meeting as of late. Still, that didn’t explain why he, of all gods, had to hunt Yu. Or why Yang just didn’t have a mortal hero hunt the rain god down. He expresses this.

 

The sun god looks at him as if he is stupid, and it causes Fon to prickle at the blatant condescension. “I have to train Aria, Tian’s successor, Lei is working on waking Tian up, we can’t find Yun, and Wu keeps asking for payment. This is also a matter between gods. How do you think the mortals will react when they learn of Tian’s sleeping? You are our only choice.”

 

Fon can’t argue with that logic. “Fine,” he sighs reluctantly. “I will do it.”

 

“Good,” Yang says. “Yu has fled us. Your job is to chase him down and return him to us.”

 

“Of course,” Fon responds, calm as the eyes of his storms. “I shall leave immediately.” 

 

And he does, braid swinging behind him. ‘If I were a god that had just turned traitor,’ Fon thought, ‘where would I go?’ Obviously, he would probably go somewhere most gods would avoid, which were… many places, to be honest. For example, gods, though they liked to experience what it was like to live among the mortals, had trouble staying on the Surface for very long. That meant Yu could be anywhere on the Surface, but being a god, he probably wouldn’t stay there either.

 

There was also the Underworld, where the dead souls of mortals would go and the Faded remnants of gods long past would stir. Fon contemplated this for a moment. Though most gods found the Underworld unsettling, filled with wailing souls and disembodied gods, Fon was one of the people that tended to visit, along with Wu and Yun. Wu and Yun liked to visit Si, the Underworld’s queen and overseer, her being one of their Blessed before she Ascended, but Fon went down to talk to his predecessor. Since Si didn’t mind him as much as some other gods, he was allowed to come and go as he pleased, but he, much like many gods, was never allowed to stay.

 

Yu, though… he was a different story.

 

From what Fon knew about the rain god, Yu and Si were very close. Some gods said it was due to their shared histories, that Si was originally Yu’s before she was Wu’s and Yun’s. Others claimed it was love, that Yu had even dDescended for her, and that they had married before Si Ascended. Fon really didn’t understand their relationship.

 

Still, whatever Yu had done, Si had a soft spot for him and allowed him to dwell in the Underworld, to eat and dine and sleep without being tied down, lest he wish it to happen. It was one the ultimate things Si could have done for Yu as an act of trust, aside from telling him her True Name, since Yu could have easily returned the souls of his Blessed, to mess with the souls of the damned.

 

(The truth was that Si was Yu’s and Yu was Si’s, them being each other’s Tethers. “Send me an angel to keep me company,” she, as a young child, had prayed to the heavens, and Yu, sensing her potential, had came down to the Surface to grant her wish. When Yu’s previous Tether had died, she became his new Tether, tying him down to another. Becoming a god’s Tether was to become the god’s Favored, it being a god’s ultimate act of trust, tying the god to the Surface, allowing the mortal to command them as they wished. Tethers and their gods were the most valued connections, and when Si had become a god, Yu became her Tether. It wasn’t quite love, but there was something there.)

 

But to enter the Underworld, a god had to enter from the Surface. So, to the Surface it was.

 

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

 

Colonello cursed his stupidity. Tian was right there, she wasn’t immune, she wasn’t like Lal Mirch! Lal Mirch was his Tether, she was resistant to his Tranquility, but Tian, however powerful she was, was simply his queen. Tian could be as affected as everyone else was, and tapping her on her shoulder ended up with a sleeping Tian and a wanted Yu.

 

He adjusted the cloak on his shoulders. Cliche, he knew, but in a shady place like the underbelly of the capital, no one would blink an eye at the shadow with their face covered. A good thing too, since he just knew Yang had probably already sent someone after him. No mortal would look in the underbelly, assuming that the gods wouldn’t care for criminals, but a god would know better. After all, plenty of gods had ties in the underworld, and it was a good place to go undetected. No criminal believed in the gods after they had forsaken them so.

 

Right now, he needed to get to the Underworld. Si would protect him, and if push came to shove, he could always tie himself down to death. After all, his very touch left corpses in his wake; it wouldn’t be too much of a stretch to think him a citizen of the Underworld.

 

The closest entryway to the Underworld was the one right in the capital: the abandoned shrine of Si. No one prayed there as nobody in their right mind would ask favors from Death, but it held the secret so many mortals had searched high and low for yet few found. Of course, if they did find it, they would have to go through the many trials Lal Mirch had set for mortals that were arrogant enough to think they could simply demand a meeting with a god. As her Tether though, as a fellow god, Colonello could bypass the trials.

 

Very few mortals had found their way to the underworld, and fewer still actually held a meeting with Si. Only one mortal had come out of the Underworld with what they had wanted: Colonello’s fellow weather god, Bao. It was that very expedition that had marked him as a candidate for a replacement for the former storm god, and it was Lal Mirch’s high praises of him that resulted in him Ascending.

 

...That was bad. If Bao was sent after him, the chances that he would get caught suddenly raised exponentially. 

 

Colonello rushed his way towards the shrine, hoping he would make it in time. Time in the Overworld passed faster than time in on the Surface, much like how time in the Underworld was slower. You could spend a day in the Overworld and an hour could have passed on the Surface, while a day on the Surface was equal to an hour in the Underworld. Bao could have taken all the time he wanted, and Colonello would still be making his way towards the Shrine, wishing he could release just a little Divinity to make him walk faster.

 

If only his luck was better. Colonello cursed under his breath when a figure in red dropped from the sky, long black hair pulled back into a braid.

 

“Bao,” he greeted slowly. “What brings you here?” Under his cloak, he tensed around the trigger to his gun.

 

Bao narrowed his eyes at him, two daggers in his hands. It was a dangerous move, considering that Colonello’s touch would make him fall asleep. If Colonello so much as brushed his hand, Bao would be down. “You know why, traitor,” Bao said, voice cold.

 

Colonello’s heart squeezed. “It was an accident!” he replied indignantly.

 

“I have my orders,” Bao responded. “Enough talking.”

 

The blond jumped backwards as Bao suddenly lunged forward, daggers in reverse grip. He pulled the a gun he had thought to bring with him, taking aim for an arm. Bullets were a pain to heal, and he had imbued all his ammo with a low-level Tranquility, making the time it took to heal the wound even longer. For a god, it would still be incredibly fast, but if he hit Bao, the fight would be over.

 

Much to his frustration, Bao managed to dodge, moving in to strike. Colonello cursed again, having little choice but to run and shoot Bao when he could. Bao, though he preferred martial arts, had plenty of experience in all different kinds of weapons. Immortal heroes really shouldn’t be underestimated.

 

A gasp of relief was torn out of Colonello’s chest when he spotted the shrine, Bao on his tail. He added a bit of Divinity to his steps, making him run faster, but Bao was faster, striking at him with a dagger extended. Instinctively, Colonello, caught Bao’s wrist before the dagger could make contact.

 

Immediately, Colonello let go, eyes wide. “Shit,” he muttered, eyebrows furrowed. Bao was a nice person, and he didn’t want him to fall asleep, not like Tian. But to both his and Bao’s surprise, the other man didn’t fall asleep. Taking advantage of Bao’s shock, he dashed into the Underworld, escaping the fight.

 

When he finally reached the palace, he was greeted by Lal Mirch’s unamused face. “Hello,” she said, dragging him by the ear into the palace. “Explain.”

 

“Let go, kora!” he shouted, trying and failing to dislodge Lal Mirch’s grip on his ear. “Ow ow ow ow ow…”

 

Lal was unforgiving, whacking him on the head. “I trained you better than that,” she said, “but clearly, you have been slacking off. Gods have to train, too, you know that Colonello.”

 

Colonello winced. “You saw that?”

 

“I see everything that happens in front of my shrines,” Lal responded, thrusting a rifle into his hands. “Land a hit on me and I’ll think about letting you skip extra training.” She leapt away right after.

 

“No fair, kora!” he hollered after her too busy dashing after his mentor to think about what had happened earlier.

 

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

 

Outside the shrine, Fon stared down at his wrist. It was for only a moment, but…

 

The god grinned, elated. His Disintegration had canceled out Yu’s overwhelming Tranquility while Yu’s Tranquility canceled out his Disintegration, meaning that he, since becoming a god, could go all out.

 

Yu couldn’t stay down in the Underworld forever. For now, Fon would camp out and wait.

 

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

 

It had been months in the Underworld since Colonello restarted Lal Mirch’s hell training (literal hell training because she made sure he spent at least one day a week in the Fields of Punishment), and she was finally satisfied with the results.

 

“Don’t ever lose like that again,” she said, a fond smile on her face.

 

Colonello groaned. “Crazy lady, kora,” he jested back.

 

“What’d you say?”

 

The blond flinched back before her leg could make contact with his head. “Uh… Wonderful lady?”

 

“That’s better.”

 

For the moment, they sat in a comfortable silence, Lal Mirch with one of her huge textbooks on war while Colonello browsed her library. “Hey Lal?” he finally said, breaking the silence. His hand hovered over a handwritten manuscript about the properties of flames. “Do you remember what happened? With Bao?”

 

Lal snorted. “Be more specific.”

 

“When I touched him, kora! He didn’t fall asleep!”

 

“You didn’t figure it out?” Lal put down her book, fixing Colonello with an evil look. “I usually train my students so they’re at least somewhat sensible when it comes to making decisions on the battlefield but…”

 

Colonello started, cold sweat dripping down his back. “No, no, you don’t have to, kora! I just a have to affirm something.”

 

Lal Mirch rolled her eyes. “Who’s been a god for longer again?” she muttered. “What is it?”

 

“Disintegration can also burn through different Flames, right?” He pulled out the manuscript, thumbing through the well-worn pages.

 

She nodded. “Yeah. You figured it out yet?”

 

“That means… Bao’s flames are disintegrating my Flames at the same speed as I produce Tranquility, kora?” He flipped through the pages, landing on the page that detailed how the Disintegration property of Storm Flames worked. “So… That means I can touch him, kora?!”

 

The goddess sighed in a fond frustration. “Yes, Colonello. By us, how slow are you?”

 

“Physical contact…” Colonello practically moaned. “Finally…”

 

Lal stared at the scene. “You’re not going to fall in love with him, right?” At the lack of response, she shook her head in irritation. “Too late…”

 

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

 

The moment Colonello exited the Underworld, he was attacked by Fon. On the Surface, about a week had passed, and Bao was currently camping out, eating ramen. Although gods did not need to eat, eating did help stimulate the senses, and it was always a pleasure to eat good food. When Colonello appeared, Bao reluctantly put down his chopsticks and lashed out, Storm Flames whipping up high winds.

 

“You’re not really used to this, kora!” Colonello observed, dodging the stray wisps of Flame. He pulled out a rifle, taking aim while dodging the fire. “Take this, kora!”

 

Bao grunted, flipping backwards to dodge the bullet. The interruption caused him to lose focus, ending the torrent of red flames. “You’re a lot more talkative than last time,” he commented, body coiled like a spring, ready to attack at any moment.

 

Colonello, blunt as ever, responded, “‘Cause I’m in love with you!”

 

Lal Mirch, who was watching everything from the inside of her shrine, resisted the urge to facepalm. When you confessed your feelings, ideally it wasn’t in the middle of a fight. Bao seemed to agree, lashing out in response.

 

“Woah, woah, woah! Calm down, kora!” Colonello, shouted, dodging the attack.

 

The other god didn’t respond, preferring to use his fists do the talking. The message wasn’t exactly the one Colonello wanted to hear.

 

Colonello huffed. “Catch me if you can!” he called, dashing away. From what he knew about the storm god, Bao liked people who could give him a challenge when fighting. He had to rectify Bao’s terrible first reaction and prove he was worthy of his affection!

 

Pausing in his attacks, Bao glanced to the inside of the shrine, detecting the presence of a goddess. “Is he always like that?” he asked, pointing to the direction of where Colonello had run.

 

“Unfortunately?” Lal Mirch said, sounding very tired. “When it comes to matters of the heart, yes.”

 

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

 

Predictably, Fon attempted to fulfill the issued challenge, but to no avail. The other god could be rather tricky when he felt like it, pulling pranks and cracking jokes along the way. If he had to read another bad pick-up line, he was going to eviscerate the other god.

 

Once or twice, Fon would catch Yu, usually when he was eating. Surprisingly enough, Yu enjoyed the same food as him, Fon catching the blond slurping up instant ramen or leaving behind bowls of mapo tofu. It felt too cruel to interrupt Yu while he was eating, so Fon waited until he was done to engage in battle.

 

Most of the battles were short, chaos-filled, and, most importantly, fun. If one ignored the fact that every battle had Yu shouting even more bad pick-up lines or professing his feelings in a badly written poem, that is. Unfortunately for Fon, spending time with Lal did not help one when it came to emotions.

 

And no, the cheesy jokes were not working, okay? Not even the (admittedly, well-made) food left over or the cute stuffed animals Yu would drop or leave ‘on accident’. The other god was a moron, through and through.

 

(It was. They were working. After all, they did say the best way into a man’s heart is his stomach.)

 

One day, Yu straight up approached Fon. “I come in peace, kora!” the blond had shouted, a dorky smile on his face. “And for cuddles, too.”

 

“Cuddles?” Fon asked, deadpan. Oddly enough, he seemed to relax a little at the declaration, dropping his arms.

 

Yu nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah! Because you don’t fall asleep when I touch you, kora! And I haven’t cuddled with anyone since I became a weather god, which was… about two thousand years ago, kora!”

 

Suddenly, Fon felt bad for the other god. As the storm god, Fon did have trouble when it came to physical contact since his ability was Disintegration. Being relatively young, only about eight centuries old, which was only older than Yun, who had four centuries of experience, Fon’s control wasn’t always the greatest. If he got too excited or too angry, the chance he’d end up disintegrating his partner got higher. However, that still meant Fon could touch people. Hugs, kisses, taps on the shoulder were okay, but prolonged contact was risky.

 

On the other hand, Yu, from what Fon knew, had really powerful Rain Flames, to the point the best he could do was limit his Tranquility to physical contact. Fon couldn’t imagine what life was like, living without being able to touch anyone. Of course the other god would leap at the chance of prolonged contact with another being, and honestly, Fon couldn’t blame him.

 

His eyes softened. “Okay,” the raven said, opening his arms.

 

“Uh…” Yu shifted nervously. “Wh-what should I be doing?”

 

“Hug me.” At the blond’s confused look, Fon furrowed his eyebrows. “You haven’t hugged someone? Just wrap your arms around them.”

 

“Like this?”

 

For someone who had no experience hugging someone else, Yu was surprisingly good at it, squeezing not too hard but not too loosely either. “This is really nice,” the blond mumbled.

 

The storm god smiled, feeling very comfortable. “Cuddling is like this, except we’re laying down and one is facing the other way.”

 

“I see. That sounds nice. But for now can we just hug?”

 

Fon didn’t object. He liked his space usually, but somehow, this hug wasn’t crossing the line.

 

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

 

“How is Si?” Fon asked, expertly dodging the waves of bullets Yu sent his way. “I heard she found a lover.”

 

“Nah, those are just baseless rumors, kora,” Yu replied, reloading his rifle as he blocked the attack from Fon. “She’s still as single as ever, kora.”

 

Fon frowned. “She’s happy like that, right?” Dodge to the left. Avoid the bayonet. Twist to the right. Jump over the kick.

 

“Si likes being single, don’t worry,” the blond responded, ducking under the kick aimed for his head. “How’s your long ranged move going, kora?” Right. Up. Down. Left.

 

“Very well. Thank you for the advice. It was the key to mastering the attack.” Jump. Kick. Block. Dodge.

 

Yu laughed, flipping backwards and sending a few shots towards Fon’s general direction. “That’s good to hear, kora.”

 

Their fights had devolved from actual fighting to playful sparring, chatting happily as they fought. It was hard to pinpoint exactly when their attacks had stopped having any heat behind them, but Fon would probably say it was after the cuddling incident. He slept better in Yu’s arms than he did anywhere else, even though they were sleeping on hard ground.

 

“So? Are you falling for me yet?” the blond asked, sending a wink for good measure before moving under a punch sent his way. “I know I’ve fallen for you, kora.”

 

This time, Fon decided to be honest. “Kind of,” he said, wrenching the gun out of Yu’s hands. “Should I be worried about Yang killing me for that?”

 

“Mn, maybe,” Yu replied, kicking at Fon’s legs. “I think Tian will wake up soon though, so I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that, kora.”

 

“Oh?” Fon jumped over the kick, jabbing at Yu’s exposed jugular. “What makes you say that?”

 

“Just a gut feeling, kora. When you’ve been training with Si for as long as I, you learn to trust your gut.” He moved out of the way of the jab, nabbing his rifle back.

 

The storm god nodded in understanding, sending an upper hook towards the blond. “I see. Just to clear things up, you are not actually a traitor, correct?”

 

“Nope. I accidentally tapped her on the shoulder, kora,” Yu said, dodging and shooting at the raven. “Quite the way to go down.”

 

“Yes, I suppose so.” Dodge the bullets, jump over the punch. “Should we end here? We can cuddle later.”

 

“Yeah, sure.”

 

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

 

Extra scene:

 

“So, we’re pretty close now…” Colonello said as he ate a spoonful of the soup he had made, hissing at the hot temperature. “I think it’s time to take our relationship to the next level.”

 

“Okay,” Fon agreed, blowing on his mapo tofu. His partner really did make the best food. “My True Name is Fon, by the way.”

 

“Nice to meet you Fon. I’m Colonello, kora,” the blond replied, scarfing down the food once it had cooled down somewhat. “Anyway, how do you feel about marriage? Luce wouldn’t mind, right?”

 

“Probably not.” Fon wiped his mouth with his napkin. “Thank you for the meal.”

 

“It was no problem, kora. Now let’s cuddle.”

**Author's Note:**

> I rushed this. A lot. Sorry.  
> I've been adding extra scenes a lot as of late. Sorry if they get kind of annoying. I just have so many ideas but they always seem to mess up the ending or just don't fit, and it's really irritating to me.  
> I know a lot of this is probably kind of confusing. It was confusing to me, at the very least, and I wrote it. So if you have questions, feel free to ask. Jun was kinda confused too, and he's Jun.  
> As always, thanks for reading!
> 
> ~Nova


End file.
